


Intoxication

by BirdwingWillow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surreal, im bad at tags, sort of manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdwingWillow/pseuds/BirdwingWillow
Summary: I knew him when I was a girl. I was his girl. And he was my boy. And he won’t let me go.





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly and I’ve kind of just been posting stuff that I like that I hope you like as well

His touch is like heaven but his souls is like hell. He draws me in and I can’t control myself. He’s driving me as insane as he is and I love every second of it. He’s conquered my mind and I don’t know what he’ll do with it but I find myself itching to find out.

I’m thrashing and screaming and I’m drowning in myself when he leaves and I’m desperately clutching to an ideal that won’t stay away but refuses to come any closer. I’m in a frenzy of madness and he’s shown me a preview but refuses to disclose the entire plot until I submerge myself fully in his chaos.

He’s sick and vile and I want him so bad that I can feel the ache in the pit of my soul. Take me. Use me. And make me yours.

—————————————————————

I knew him when I was a girl. I was his girl. And he was my boy.  
He was upset because his mother was sleeping with my uncle. His eyes were rimmed with droplets of emotion that refused to let go. I said I was sorry for him. He said he wished his mother dead. I didn’t realise he meant it.

The circus was having a good night. We were sitting together on the steps on my trailer. We hadn’t spoken since his mother stopped sleeping with my uncle. 4 weeks. He told me I was his girl and I said he was my boy. Then he went to prison.

He had escaped. He’d come to get me. He’s had people grab me. He said I was still his girl and he could be my boy. Except he wasn’t really a boy anymore. He was a killer.  
But I wanted him to be my boy.  
He was my boy who set buses on fire. He was my boy who killed people in the GCPD. He was my boy who murdered my uncle. I was his girl who watched.

He’s intoxicating and each gulp of him burns more than the last but I find myself in love with his torture. Because I’m his girl and he’s my boy.


End file.
